Flonne At Dinner
by disgaealover12345
Summary: Flonne is getting tired of her life in the Netherworld as a nice little angle, so she finally decides to get back to her original plan with Laharl. To take over the world! Laharl/Flonne, R&r FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeello everybody, this is my first fanfic ever. Ive been reading some and I think I can do it to! So please r&r and be nice! Oh right, I don't own DIsgaea, just the manga and the anime! The game is WAAAAAAAAAAY too hard for me XD.**

XxXxX

Flonne At Dinner

Chapter 1

XxXxX

Flonne had been in the Netherworld for a while now and she was starting to get impatient. Everyone knew her as being a nice, love fresk, but she was getting tired of the act. It had managed to fool the Seraph for a bit and the demons too, but she really wished to finally be able to go through her plan.

_Flashback Flonne POV_

"Oh manster Lamington," Flonne said. "What are you panning? Is it something cool?"

"Oh hello Flonne, I am planning to send Master Vulcanus down to the Netherworld so he can go and asassinate the Overlord. Wuld you lie some cake now?"

"Awwwww," she said and pouted cutely. "Why send Master Vulcanus, you know he'll fuck it up somehow!"

"Oh Flonne, it is not nice to say that about Master Vulcanus even though he would probably fuck it up as you say."

"I'm sorry Master Lamington, I'll be a nicer girl now, she said, pouting. When she pouted, Lamington couldn't help but smile, she was so cute and innocent like that. "Do you think I could do a better job at killing demons than Master Vulcanus?"

"Oh, I don't know. Master Vulcanus is much higher ranked than you are, I wouldn't want anything to happen to my favorite angle, Flonne."

"Maaaaaaaaster," she said, tilting her head slightly so part of her top slid a bit off her shoulders.

"Oh alright, I'll take Vulcanus off the plan. He's to old for this any ways. You can go kill the King now."

_Present Normal POV_

Everything had gone perfectly well up until that stupid nosehair showed up and tried to kill her. Se had managed to keep it hidden from everyone else but he had been mostly correct. Demons were stronger than angles, that she knew. Laharl had showed it to her. He wasn't a very nice demon, but he nearly killed the Seraph for her. She was pretty mad when it turned out he didn't, if he had, she could have finally been able to get rid of his crusty butt and took over Celestial.

A know came at her door.

"Who is it?" she said. "It's me, your friend, Etna" "Oh hi Etna, why are you here?"

Etna was another evil demon. She was a lot more evil then Laharlbut she wasn't all that powerful because she wasn't an overlord like he was. "Laharl is bitching all over the place going "WHERE'S MY DINNER, PRINNIES WERE IS MY DINNER" so I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch."

"I would love to go out and have lunch with you Etna! That's kind of you. Let's go before Laharl catches us.

They left the room and went to the dimentionl portl down ih the hall. They were going to jump when suddenly some one screamed at them.

"I'M HUNGRY, WHERES MY DINNER, I WANT MY DINNER TO EAT!"

"Oh no the prince cought us, what do we do?"

"Leave it to me Flonne," Etna said, walking over to the Prince. "Hey Prince brat, stop that! You'll get your dinner if you're nice to the prinnies!"

"ARE YOU STARTING A REBELLION ETNA? THATS NOT FAIR, ONLY I CAN DO THAT. YOU'RE FIRED! YOU PROBABLY ATE ALL THE FOOD YOURSELF!"

"You can't fire me Prince, I quit!"

"NOPE YOU ARE DEAD!" Laharl said and then he shot out his Overlord wrath and Enta was sent flying out the room by a window. Everyone heard a very loud scream and then nothing.

"FLONNE, I'M HUNGRY, TAKE ME OUT TO DINNER!"

"What did you do to Etna, Laharl?"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT BITCH, I'M HUNGRY!"

Flonne pouted at Laharl but deep inside she was really happy. Etna was now out of the picture so she could finally get Laharl to do what ever she wanted. "Okay, let's go get some food, but I forgot my wllet so you have to pay!"

"WHAT YOU BITCH!?" But he fallowed her anyway because he was hungry. Oh, he would just to punish her later on.

XxXxX

Flonne and Laharl sat down at the restaurant. The only seat left was near the bathrooms so Laharl screamed at the manager and they moved people around so they would be near the window. Laharl ordered five pounds of meat while Flonne faked her way through a nic little salad.

"So Laharl, what do you think we should do now?" She said.

"What do you mean?" He said back.

"Well, youre te King now, isn't it about time you started acting like one?"

"HEY I AM PLENTY KING! I do all the evil around here!"

"If your so evil, why didn't you kill the serapgh when you could?"

Laharl chocked on a piece of chicken. "Why would you even ask that?"

"I want to know why you didn't kill him... please Laharl!" She said, reaching over the table to get closer to him.

Laharl went red. "You wouldn't have been happy, there I said it!"

"Why do you say that? The seraph was really, really mean. It would have been okay to kill him you know. You could have ruled over Celestial!"

"Who would want to rule over a crummy place like that, the Netherworld is so much better, I can go to the bathroom a d never wash my hands! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"yeah, but th Serah was a meanie to me!"

Laharl stopped for a moment while Flonne got really, really close to his face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, IS A LOWLY FALLEN ANGLE TRYING TO TELL ME TO START A WAR AGAINST CELESTIAL!? YOU'VE GOT GUTS FLONNE, BUT GUESS WHAT I HAD ALREADY DECIDED TO GO BACK TO CELESTIA AND KICK THAT SERAPHS ASS! AND YOU LOT ARE ALL COMING!"

Every demon in the restaurant went crazy and cheered as they all grabbed their weapons and left without paying. In her corner, Flonne was smiling. This was gonna be easier than she thought.

XxXxX

**So that's the end of the 1st chapter! I might have the 2nd part part up soon, especially if people are nice enough to leave reviews XD. Kk bye, see you.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

XxXxX

Flonne At Dinner

Chapter 2

XxXxX

Flonne was really happy. Both she and Laharl were going back to the castle after skipping the bill, talking about how to attack Celestia. They didn't have a plan yet but at least everything was starting to move forwards. It was fun that Laharl only needed to have his ego strocked, she was afraid that she would have hadf to use her charms. She didn't want to do that to Laharl because he really wasn't her type. He was much too short and much too young too.

"How are we going to open up the gate?" Laharl asked her. "Only angels can open it and you're no angel anymore!"

"I can think of something, and maybe I can. I'm still the same Flonne as before and I could open it fine!"

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHA! You think you're the same! Everyone can see you're all different now! You're a demon!"

"Well... I'm sure I can get an angle or two to open up the gate! I'll just ask nicely!" And stick out her butt at them too, but she didn't say that out loud.

"We'll think about this latre, first we need to make a war plan."

Laharl and Flonne made there way to the war planning cousel room and with the help of the rest of the vassals, decided on how to attack.

"Haha, the Prince is trying to act like a big boy!" The dragon said.

"He's so cute when he gets like this!" the zombie said, pinching Laharl's cheeks.

"Would you guys quit it!? I'm trying to be serious here!"

Flonne said nothing and simply stared at them. They were right, Laharl was strong but not as strong as the Seraph. She would need extra power here. Too bad Etna was dead now, she could have helped, but at the same time, she had been tired of that bitch. She would have ruined her plans after all.

XxXxX

"I AM SO TIRED OF THIS!" Laharl screamed when they exited the room. "NO ONE EVER TAKES ME SERIOUSLY!"

"You look and act like a little kid Laharl, of course no one those."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I LOOK LIKE THIS. I'M SUPPOSED TO BE OVER 6 FEET TALL! IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT GOT STOLEN!"

Wow, really? "haha, oh Laharl, you're so funny, it,s so cute when you try to act manly!"

"IT'S THE TRUTH, ASK ANYONE!"

"Awwww, he's so cute when he tried to act manly!" All the vassals in the castle said all at once.

"SHUT UP, I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU! I'LL GO DEFEAT BAAL!"

The castle gasped in horror before sweatdropping.

"Prince, that's suicide! You really want to go back in that grave!

"I WAS NEVER IN A GRAVE AND I'LL KILL HIM AND GET BACK MY HIGHT!"

Flonne didn't believe him at all. There's no way he was that tall and intimidating. But beating up Baal was probably a good thing. If he could beat him up, he'd become even more powerful and maybe he,d be able to kill the Seraph for real this time. She gathered her weapons and headed out alongside the vassals and Laharl. Baal would be a piece of cake with her, especially now that Etna was gone.

XxXxX

**And here is the ending of another chapter! I hope you liked it! I kinda wanted reviews but I know u guys are reading it so i 'm happy, but it'll be nice if I got reviews too. It's lonely here lol.**

**And next chatper is gonna be longer i swear. They're gonna go face baal1 Will they win or lose? Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! I was planning on writing lots more, but I decided to end it here instead! This will be the final chapter for thios but I promse it will be a good one! Like this too the review who didn't like my story will also be happy.**

**But it's okay, thank you for everyone for reading my fanfic! Luv ya all! But first, the very special last final chapter!**

XxXxX

Flonne At Dinner

Chapter 3

XxXxX

After being insulted by the vassals, Laharl decided to go solo Baal on his own. At least that was his plan, but Flonne decided to stick around. He would probably need some of her healing spells durig the fight and she had to make sure that he stayed alive. She wouldn't be able to take over Celestia if he died on the spot and she knew she wouldnt' be able to control Baal like she could Laharl.

Then again she had to find a way to wrap the Overlord around her finger more. She couldn't use her reuglar methods like back witht he anges, Laharl didn't do cute and anyway, she didn't want to make advances to him, he was way too small. It almost felt wrong.

"If your planning on sticking around you damn Love Freak, you better be useful!"

She almost wanted to punch him for saying that. "I'll be the best healer you've ever seen," she smiled. Maybe once this is done, she could punish him a bit.

"AAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA," he said kicking the door open to the final boss' chambers. (AN: I skipped the fight with all the little enemies because it's long and stupid). "BALL I HAVE RETURNED! I,M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS AND THEN I'LL BE 6 FEET TALL AGAIN!"

Baal said nothing and simply stared at the two demons. He was as tall as the tallest mountain in the Netherworld and completely gray. Without sayig a word, Baal took out a gigantic sword and swung it at Laharl and Flonne. Flonne used barrier and the sword bounced back, hitting Baal straight in the face.

"Whoohoo I nailed him!"

"I'LL KILL HIM GOOD! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! METEOR IMPACT!"

The giant meteor dropped from space right on the top of Baal' sword that was still stuck right between Baal's eyes. There was a loud CRUNSH and then the big giant demon fell over dead. Laharl posed and then started bouncing around very happy.

"Yay yay, I got him good! Now I'm the most powerful demon in all the Netherworlds! Not even the Seraph can stop me now!"

"Yay I'm happy for you Laharl," Flonn said, clapping. In the end, maybe Laharl really was all that powerful. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Baal disappeared in a big blue light that entered Laharl. Right there, a brith light shone in the area and whe it disappeared ,Laharl was way taller than he had been before.

"Wow, what happened!?"

"I told you I was 6 feet tall! AAAAAHAHAHAHA! I look normal again!"

So I guess he was telling the truth, Flonne thought. But something else changed too. He was a lot more powerful, even more powerful than when they went in. He could take over Celestia by coughing on it.

And for some reason, he also looked a lot hotter now.

"Laharl did you get older too?"

"Huh, well duh you stupid Lover Freak! He stole 300 years off of me when he stole my height! Didn't you know this?"

"Oh, o you're older than me now?"

"AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Of course! What, don't tell me you care about this now, huh?"

That changed everything. She didn't want to seduce him into doing whatever she wanted at first because she didn't like little boys, but if he was older than her, she wouldn't mind. And now, he was realy hot too, he wasn't scrawny anymore and he had a six pack. Maybe she could try to seduce him after all. And once he had taken over Celestia and made her his queen she could kill him easily and be the ruler of the worlds!

She threw herself into his arms and kissed him while he stood there like an idiot. "Youre supposed to kiss me back you moron!" she said pouting. "What the hell are you doing? He said back to Flonne, his face as red as his scarf. "I'm kissing you, and then I want to go all the way!" She shouted at him, not giving him a choice and going back to kissing him.

"O. Okay then!"

XxXxX

"That will be quite enough, Master Vulcanus!"

The shout echoed loudly in the otherwise silent Celestial Garden, making the disgraced Archangel jump up in surprise. The other angel quickly regained her composure, slightly coughing and suddenly finding herself very interested in her notes.

"While I appreciate your efforts into explaining your views on the past Netherworld-Celestian war, must I remind you that you are currently talking about two underage individuals? As your therapist, I must insist that your… "explanations" remain polite and respectful," the other angel added, taking great care into choosing her words.

"Who needs to be respectful over a bunch of good for nothing demons and traitors!? All they care about is their own sinful desires and invading Celestia!" He spat, slamming his fist on the ground in frustration. Why wouldn't anyone listen to him? He knew! He was the only one who knew the truth about that devious angel and that bratty King?

"Perhaps you shouldn't reduce yourself to their level then," she retorted, slamming her notebook closed and immediately ending their session; causing Vulcanus to morph back into a flower.

While she held no love towards demons, she couldn't take Vulcanus' claims seriously. Even now, years after the matter had been cleaned up, he was still babbling about the new Archangel Flonne and her supposedly "evil ways". Everyone knew he had been trying to overthrow the Seraph, and yet, even after all this time, he was still convinced that the Lady Archangel had been, and was still, planning on invading Celestia with an army of demons.

Her session finished, she walked away from the gardens, only to fall face to face with the same "evil seductress" she had been hearing about for the past half hour. A very pale Archangel stood in the archway, frozen in place as she stared at the therapist. While eavesdropping was generally frowned upon, she couldn't exactly blame Flonne for this; after all, he was the person who turned her life upside down.

"Lady Flonne," she said, deeply bowing. "Let me assure you that we are still not releasing him from his prison just yet. It would appear that his mental state is still wildly unstable for the time being. Unfortunately, I fear that his time as a Floral Beast may have harmed his psyche more than anything. Instead of being a lesson in humility, it seems it has only fueled his paranoia and delusions. He is becoming harder and harder to understand by the session and I'm afraid that if nothing is done, he might… Lady Archangel?"

After a few more seconds of silence, the Archangel finally shook herself out of her stupor.

"I was about to do _what_ to Sir Laharl?"


End file.
